I hate u, I love u
by alaska.r
Summary: Me siento usada y no puedo ver el final de esto. te odio, te quiero, odio tener ganas de ti. Tú la deseas a ella, la necesitas a ella y yo nunca seré ella.¿Alguna vez te preguntas lo que podríamos haber sido? songfic


**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La trama es totalmente mia**

* * *

Capitulo Único.

* * *

Estaba sola, era evidente que estaba cansada de verlos juntos. Sabía que al ser invitada a esa Discoteca por sus amigos obviamente iría Sasuke y Karin pero la verdad no lo pensó bien. Solo quería olvidar la espantosa escena de hace unas pocas horas atrás.

 ** _Tan repugnante.-pensó_**

Se odiaba así misma por ser la misma tonta y seguir con el, era conocida como la Incondicional Mejor Amiga del mujeriego Sasuke pero ya estaba enferma de verlo con su nueva conquista Karin.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke duraba más de una semana con una chica y me molestaba un poco que ella se creyera confianza de sentarse con nosotros, no solo verlos juntos en la universidad sino verlos también por donde vivo, que era obviamente por donde vivía Sasuke porque si, lamentablemente éramos vecinos.

-Sakura-chan te noto distraída te pasa algo.-pregunto uno de sus mejores amigos Naruto.

-Que pregunta más tonta Naruto obvio no está bien.- dijo una cabrea Ino.-quien lo estaría después de escuchar al chico que amas tener sexo salvaje con una zorra.

-Sakura-chan olvida eso. El teme es un teme y alégrate estamos aquí celebrando que acabaron las pruebas semestrales de la Universidad.-dijo Naruto tratando de sonar tierno.

-Para empezar quien dice que estoy triste o que me pasa algo. Además lo de Sasuke es normal, yo no tengo porque sentirme mal o algo por el estilo. Soy su Amiga, solo eso.- dije sin rodeos.

 _ **Soy la tonta Sakura.-pensé**_

-Bueno si eso es lo que crees que eres, cambia esa cara y disfruta, porque eso es lo que él está haciendo.-dijo lo último señalando a Sasuke sentado al frente de nosotros besándose con Karin.

-Cambiando un poco de tema, ya que estamos aquí porque Sakura no cantas algo.-dijo Sai quien se había mantenido callado mientras escuchaba nuestra conversación.

-Si Saku canta, ya que los que se han subido no lo han hecho nada bien y tú serás la que le enseñe a esos aficionados como se hace. Además los dos que se subieron hace unas horas atrás eran realmente malos.-dijo una animada Hinata.

-Hinata los que se habían subido fueron Neji que por cierto es tu primo y Tenten.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Si lo sé y por eso dije que eran realmente malos.-dijo Hinata muy seria.

Sin decir mas no lo pensé y me levante, me dirigí a donde estaba el Dj y le dije que canción quería cantar y me dijo que necesitaba un acompañante ya que era viernes de parejas. Algo decepcionada mire a la mesa donde se encontrabas mis amigos y me percate que Naruto y Hinata estaban muy ocupados (besándose), Ino y Sai estaban en la barra y Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari y rock lee hacían competencias de chupitos.

-Sakura pasa algo.- dijo una voz ronca en mi oído. Era Sasuke.

-Lo que sucede es que quiero cantar pero todos parecen ocupados.- dije mientras giraba y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Tú y yo que te parece.-dijo con una sonrisa picosa.

-Sasuke estas con Karin que pensara ella.- dije

-Tranquila no es como si me importara que ella pensara y aquí entre nosotros las chicas como Karin no piensan y nadie es más importante que mi linda y tierna mejor amiga. Además te debo una por la de hoy.-dijo mientras me abrazaba y nos anotaba con el dj.

Sin agregar ninguna palabra más me dirigí a la mini tarima del lugar y le dije al Dj que era la #298, la verdad era una de mis favoritas actualmente y Sasuke se la sabía. Tome el micrófono que me ofrecían, Sasuke hiso lo mismo y nos pusimos en posición.

-Buenos mi gente de K-A. Hoy Sasuke y Sakura nos Cantaran I Hate u, I love u de Gnash ft. Olivia O'brien. Disfrútenlo .

Cerré los ojos y empezó a escuchar la melodía salir.

(Sakura)

Feeling used  
But I'm still missing you  
And I can't see the end of this

 _Abrí mis ojos y mire a mis amigos. Me percate de una mirada de sorpresa por parte de ellos._

Just want to feel your kiss  
Against my lips  
And now all this time is passing by  
But I still can't seem to tell you why  
It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you.

 _Mire a Sasuke a los ojos y el me regreso la mirada._

I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to  
But I can't put nobody else above you  
I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her

(Sasuke)

I miss you when I can't sleep  
Or right after coffee  
Or right when I can't eat  
I miss you in my front seat  
Still got sand in my sweaters  
From nights we don't remember  
Do you miss me like I miss you?

 _Sasuke me miraba intensamente mientras cantaba. La verdad sentía como si su mirada veía dentro de mí, mis verdaderos sentimientos._

Fu**ed around and got attached to you  
Friends can break your heart too  
And I'm always tired but never of you  
If I pulled a you on you  
You wouldn't like that s*it

 _Dirigí una mirada hacia la mesa y pude ver a una enojada Karin._

I put this reel out  
But you wouldn't bite that s*it  
I type a text but then I nevermind that s*it  
I got these feelings  
But you never mind that s*it

 _Sasuke caminaba hacia mí y me levantaba mi cara._

Oh, keep it on the low  
You're still in love with me  
But your friends don't know  
If you wanted me you would just say so  
And if I were you, I would never let me go  
I don't mean no harm  
I just miss you on my arm  
Wedding bells were just alarms  
Caution tape around my heart

 _Me sentí tan incómoda que agache mi rostro y eso hiso que lo soltara._

You ever wonder what we could have been?  
You said you wouldn't and you fu**ing did  
Lie to me, lie with me, get your fu**ing fix  
Now all my drinks and all my feelings  
Are all fu**ing mixed  
Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing  
Sometimes you got to burn some bridges  
Just to create some distance  
I know that I control my thoughts  
And I should stop reminiscing  
But I learned from my dad  
That it's good to have feelings

When love and trust are gone  
I guess this is moving on  
Everyone I do right does me wrong  
So every lonely night  
I sing this song

(Sasuke & Sakura)

I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to  
But I can't put nobody else above you

(Sakura)  
I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her

All alone I watch you watch her  
Like she's the only girl you've ever seen  
You don't care, you never did  
You don't give a damn about me

(Sasuke & Sakura)

 _Sasuke me agarraba la mano y me la apretaba_

Yeah, all alone I watch you watch her  
She's the only thing you've ever seen  
How is it you never notice  
That you are slowly killing me?

(Sakura)

I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to  
But I can't put nobody else above you

 _La verdad no le quería mirar a Sasuke y el me dirigía una mirada intensa._

I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her

Luego de eso, quería salir lo más rápido de ese lugar mis emociones podían disparar después de esa canción.

-Sakura-chan eso estuvo increíble no puedo creer que fueran tan genial juntos.-dijo Tenten

-Gracias, me dan un momento quiero ir al baño.-dije algo angustiada.

Camine y camine solo quería alejarme de ahí sin darme cuenta estaba en el estacionamiento en el carro de Sasuke y estaba llorando. Soy una tonta no debí de aceptar a cantar con él y menos una canción que decía como me sentía y más me siento confundida parecía que me cantaba esa canción a mí.

 _ **Pero que tonta jamás él te vera con otros ojos-pensé**_

-Sakura pasa algo, quieres que nos vayamos. A pasado un rato y no habías regresado me preocupe.- dijo Sasuke acercándose a mi.- Sakura te pasa algo porque estas llorando, te eh notado extraña desde esta tarde me puedes decir que sucede. Soy tu mejor amigo cuenta conmigo.

-Sasuke quiero estar solo es eso.- dije tratando de secarme las lágrimas y sonar calmada.

-Dime quien fue.-dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me presionaba con su cuerpo.-dime quien fue el causante de esas lágrimas, solo dime su nombre y lo hare trisas. Nadie te hará llorar así y seguirá como si nada.- dijo pegándome más a él y levantándome mi rostro.-

-Fuiste tú.- dije sin más.

-Que.- dijo mirándome confundido.

-Si Sasuke, ya no puedo aguantarlo estoy enamorada de ti y lo eh estado desde de la fiesta de navidad en casa de Sai cuando me robaste mi primer beso de bajo del muérdago el año pasado. Pensaba guardármelo y jamás decírtelo pero luego de escucharte tener sexo con Karin, yo no lo pude aguantar y luego de cantar esa canción contigo hoy. Fue una broma de mal gusto para mí y solo quiero decirte adiós. No quiero que nos veamos hasta que deje de sentir esto. Ya que simplemente soy la Mejor Amiga de Sasuke Uchiha.- dije ya soltándolo todo y llorando.

-Pensé que nunca sentirías nada por mi Sakura.-dijo Sasuke sonriendo coqueto, maldito Uchiha que le parecía gracioso.-Sabes yo eh estado enamorado de ti desde que me mude junto a ti, jamás me prestabas atención y tu fuiste la que me hiciste tu amigo, yo jamás quise eso. Además tu primer beso no fue bajo el muérdago, fue bajo el árbol de cerezos que está cerca de nuestras casas, estabas muy dormida como hace 2 años y yo te vi me acerque y te bese, el dobe logro verme y por eso me chantajea.-dijo Sasuke abrasándome y acercando su rostro hacia mí.

-Pero Karin, tú la besas y tuviste sexo con ella.-dije algo sonrojada por las declaraciones.

-ah ella le gusta Suigetsu pensábamos que el vendría y así le daríamos celos a ti y a él. Fue idea de Ino. Además lo del sexo no fui yo, era Itachi desde mi habitación. El sí tubo sexo con Karin, yo estaba tumbado en su cuarto esperando que terminaran. Fue coincidencia que llegaras.- dijo y luego besándome apasionadamente.-Sakura vámonos.

Sonreí y le agarre la mano a mi novio y nos montamos en su auto. La verdad estaba tan feliz que no lo podía creer.

-Sakura tus padres no estarán en casa verdad.-

-No, se fueron desde el lunes regresaran el martes de la siguiente semana.-

-Bueno te gustaría que te arrestara en tu cuarto hasta el lunes sakurita.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces los bese en los labios apasionadamente.

-Creo que no lo entendí me lo puedes repetir.-dijo Sasuke con su voz ronca.

-Sería un placer.-

* * *

Que les Pareció?

Por favor déjenlo en los comentarios.

AR.


End file.
